priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 04 - Kashikoma! Cheer For You!
Kashikoma! Cheer For You (かしこま！元気　For You Kashikoma! Genki For You) is the 4th episode of PriPara, and first aired on July 26th, 2014. Plot As summer vacation starts it brings much more time for PriPara. Laala narrowly escapes getting her PriTicket discovered at school, but the headmistress decides to patrol off campus due to her suspicions. Will she find out Laala's secret as she tries to help Eiko, a girl who idolizes her? '' Summary Gloria recalls how wonderful summer is while in her office; but this makes her frustrated because of the upcoming summer break from school starting the next day. Appalled by the idea of friendship and performing in Pripara, she plans to put Rina to work stealing PriTickets. She heads outside to warn everyone on the disciplinary team to keep a watch over anything suspicious regarding Pripara and they agree, including the unhappy Mirei. In class Laala packs her items and Nao scolds her, saying that because she didn't take them home earlier in the year she is taking longer than everybody else. Lala decides that now would be a great time to reveal her secret to Nao, but just then she spots Gloria nearby in pursuit of another girl's Ticket and she chickens out, coming up with a flimsy excuse and running away. As students are leaving, the disciplinary students watch them closely and ask that they hand over any PriTickets they have. None seem to possess any and after another of the members confesses his concern to Mirei, she tells him that PriTickets aren't against rules and she asks to head off in order to speak to Laala. As the headmistress stands aside, Mirei lets Laala go after asking if she has any tickets on her and she claims not to; but Gloria doesn't believe them due to their recent friendship. She follows after Laala with Rina in hand, riding an electric scooter. As Laala tries to escape she runs into an older girl and quickly apologizes. But when they spot each others Friend Tickets, they realize they have already met in Pripara. Eiko is a little surprised to find that the idol she fawns over is a young elementary child, but they already swapped tickets so it's fine. Before anymore can be said though, Laala hides behind Eiko and reveals that she is being chased by her Headmistress. Eiko leads Laala to an alleyway and puts up her tennis bag, revealing to Laala that because they are by the PriPara entrance there is a force field keeping Gloria away from them- so even if she sees the bag she can't approach it or see them behind it. This is because her body is unable to handle being so close to PriPara due to her negative feelings. Once Gloria walks away the girls find a spot to relax and Eiko brings up that older students like her are used to Gloria's behavior, so she can only imagine how hard it is for the elementary students. She goes on to mention how much Laala inspires her, mentioning that she was so worried over a tennis match she had recently, but after watching Laala perform the other day she felt encouraged and beat the other player. Since then she has begin to admire Laala, and because she has a tougher opponent she was really hoping Laala could give her more support today. Laala, who is flattered by her kindness promises to do her best after she drops off her school items at home. Unfortunately, Laala arrives to find Gloria inside chatting with her parents. She asks to visit Laala's room and sniffs around for any sign of the cards or tickets, only to find the crumbled autograph Laala was practicing with. But when Laala denies it being anything to do with idols and how she was practicing for when she becomes "''professional sumo", Gloria seems convinced and moves on to a bag on her shelf. Laala panics until she opens it to find nothing inside, surprising Laala as she takes off when her pizza finishes. Waiting until she's gone Laala quickly checks her bag and Non comes by to reveal she had her tickets. Laala apologizes for keeping the secret from her but Non seems understanding- only to request that she gets her an autograph from Pink Actress in return. Laala attempts to get her to change her mind but Non threatens to tell on her, so Laala agrees and takes off. As Laala notices the time she expresses relief to see Gloria leaving the shop; until hearing her parents tell Gloria to return whenever she feels like it. But unable to linger on it she heads to Pripara. Meanwhile, Eiko anxiously watches a display of performances on the monitors nearby, worrying that Laala won't arrive in time. As Laala rushes inside and tries to explain what kept her, Kuma scolds her for being late and Meganee reveals the entry to Pripara will be closing. Laala begs for her to make an exception but she claims she can't do anything about Laala arriving fifteen minutes late. As Laala tries to figure out something she sees Eiko leaving for her match and tries to call out to her, but Eiko ignores her and exits Prism Stone. Refusing to give up Laala trails behind her to try to convince her that she will make it up to her by getting in a performance before her match. The next morning, Laala remains asleep as Non bounces on her bed, then sits on her until she finally awakens, remembering her promise to Eiko. She tries to leave but she is stopped during breakfast, being reminded of her morning chores, and with no other choice Laala feverishly does them before rushing off for her morning calisthenics. Together with Cosmo -who Laala doesn't know is a designer- they make small talk while doing them, then she returns home to finish her work. She plans to leave around ten, but is greeted by the Headmistress again, with Gloria complimenting Laala for waking up so early when she could have slept in. However, she remains suspicious of her. At the tennis arena, Eiko worriedly awaits for her turn. Eventually Laala notices she has to get going or else she won't make it. She has no idea how she'll manage though, until Non approaches to reveal she thought of a plan already. She will dress up like Laala so nobody knows she's missing, and after making the switch Laala runs straight to Pripara. Eiko continues to wait for Laala, using her phone to see if she's shown up yet, and as this is going on her friends are trying to hurry her as her opponent has just finished getting ready. Sadly Eiko puts her phone away and the match begins. Laala changes into her idol getup in Prism Stone and runs for the performance area. Where a frustrated Kuma and annoyed Mirei are awaiting. Kuma scolds her again and they run for the changing area to put on their coords, choosing their Wonderland themed dresses. They rig things so that Eiko can see the performance and hear them wish her luck, and she is able to win her game against Love. It is revealed that Laala and Mirei watched the game as it went on. They are both happy for Eiko, and Mirei mentions that with enough work they will soon catch up to Sophie. Laala agrees and heads home, where she is scolded by Non for taking so long. Laala apologizes and changes back into her uniform, asking Gloria if she needs anything as it is revealed that she got the autograph Non asked for. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo (flashback) *Kuma *Non Manaka *Eiko *Gloria Ookanada *Mrs. Manaka *Mr. Manaka *Cosmos Hojo *Love Tochiotome Major Events *Cosmo makes her debut appearance. *Laala meets Cosmo for the first time. *Gloria visits Papa's Pasta (Laala's home) for the first shown time. *Laala meets her first fan. Trivia *This is the first episode to have 2 eyecatches, both Laala and Mirei's are shown. *This is the first episode where they re-use a coord for a performance and use the same song. The performance from Episode 2 is almost exactly like this one. *This is the fourth consecutive episode with ''Make It '' as one of the insert songs. Video Pripara - Episode 4 Preview HD PriPara Episode 4 Subbed PriPara - Episode 4 - Make It! - Laala and Mirei Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Mirei Performance Category:Laala Performance